


Taking It Slow

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Making Out, Scars, Sofia likes Oswald's body, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald wants so badly to be more intimate with Sofia, but he still has reservations when it comes to her seeing all of the scars that mark his body.





	Taking It Slow

The way that she kissed him and touched him was gentle, almost reverent. He tangled his fingers in thick locks of dark hair, he teasingly nipped her bottom lip drawing a soft moan from her. He pulled back smirking at her, his index finger trailed along her jaw as he admired the beauty of her soft features. She took hold of his wrist, holding him still as she pressed kisses to each of his fingers, her dark brown eyes locked on his. He watched as she wrapped her lips around his index finger sucking gently, he quietly moaned as he felt her tongue caressing the underside of his finger.

“You’re a complete minx you know, it isn’t polite to tease.” 

Sofia pulled off him, she smiled sweetly at him. “It’s fun to tease you though, besides I’m teasing with promise to follow through.” 

Her words left him feeling more aroused than he already had been. He leaned in kissing her deeply, his tongue pressing into her mouth, her tongue caressing over his own. He placed a hand against her hip, his fingers teasing up underneath her shirt to touch along her soft warm skin. He kissed along her jaw whispering against her skin about how beautiful she was, she softly moaned as she placed her hands against his chest. He kissed down the side of her neck gently biting and sucking her skin drawing louder moans from her as she rolled her hips pressing herself against him. Sofia tugged at his tie pulling it undone, she tossed it to the side, her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt as she tried to undo them. Oswald soothed his tongue over the forming marks on her neck that he had left, he moved his hands higher up beneath her top until he was touching her breasts. Sofia pushed against his chest as she pulled back from him, he watched as she removed herself from his lap and got to her feet. She smiled sweetly as she looked down at him, noticing the way he was staring at her.

She took hold of the hem of her top slowly pulling it up revealing smooth tanned skin, she removed her top dropping it to the floor. She made quick work of unfastening her bra, removing it and tossing it to join the growing pile of clothing. She stripped herself down until she only wore a pair of black lace panties, she stepped closer to him standing between his legs. Oswald reached up taking hold of her hips, his fingers rubbing gently over her skin as he stared up at her. She placed a hand against his cheek smiling down at him, her dark eyes sparkling as she looked at him. She leaned down kissing him deeply, she moved her hand to the back of his head brushing her fingers through his carefully styled hair. He found himself moaning into the kiss, he needed her closer, but he also knew if they went further then she would want to see him and he wasn’t sure he could handle that.

Oswald felt that pang of anxiety when she began working on unbuttoning his shirt again, he shrugged out of his jacket shoving it to the side, he gently pushed her hands out of the way unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way, he removed his shirt leaving himself barer than he’d normally be comfortable with. Sofia’s hands immediately found their way to his now bare skin, fingers lovingly caressing over his chest, she kissed along his neck and across his left shoulder as she settled herself onto his lap once more. 

“Your freckles are cute.” She whispered against his skin, her lips brushing against him.

He closed his eyes letting out a shaky breath, he felt undeserving of this, but she seemed happy. He tensed as her hand moved to his lower stomach, fingers tracing along the ridge of the scar there.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered.

She pulled back to look at him, confused.

“What for?”

“I…For tensing and for the scars, I know…..I’m not exactly…” He furrowed his brow feeling frustrated as he tried to form the right words, but he knew he must seem completely idiotic.

He looked away from her, he could still feel her hand on his stomach, and he wasn’t sure why she was still wanting to touch him. Then again, he’d wondered that every night since she touched his ankle, she had to know his leg from the knee down looked that way, she had to know his body wasn’t normal or beautiful. She placed a hand against his cheek, her thumb stroking over his skin. 

“Oswald…I like the way that you look, you’re beautiful. I want to see all of you, is that okay?”

“Yes,” he softly replied.

He felt almost like a frightened child, in his mind he could count every scar. He thought about every morning that he changed in the dark, the mornings where he’d be sure to be mostly dressed before Ed would come into his room to check on him, because he hadn’t wanted him to know about the shape of his leg. The nights he laid in bed clutching his leg and sobbing from the horrible burning pain, nights where he didn’t even get undressed, because he couldn’t face himself. 

Oswald laid back on the bed, he closed his eyes unable to look as Sofia removed his shoes, his socks, and then at a slow pace worked to remove his dress pants. He knew she was waiting for him to tell her to stop, he knew that if he told her to stop that she would with no comments and no questions asked. He knew he was trusting her in a way he hadn’t trusted anybody since Ed. He felt the cool air hitting his bare skin, one leg more acute to sensation than the other. He opened his eyes, looking down at his naked form he could see the scar on his stomach, he caught sight of his injured leg, and felt tears well up in his eyes. Sofia was knelt on the bed, her hand was rubbing along his injured leg, the skin reddened and scarred up to the knee, his thigh looking perfectly fine. He reached back grabbing a pillow, he propped himself up setting the pillow beneath his back before choosing to settle back down. His breathing was shaky as he watched her, she was looking at every inch of him, each moment of silence scaring him. Finally, she leaned down pressing a kiss to his bad leg, her lips brushing over the scarred flesh. The tears fell from his eyes, a pathetic whine escaping him as she continued to kiss his skin, her fingers stroking along each dent and bump.

“You’re beautiful Oswald, I wish you could see that.”

He felt idiotic for crying, he felt even worse when he turned away unable to look at her. He knew she wasn’t mocking him, he knew that her words were honest, but he had an impossible time believing them to be true.

He could feel her lips trailing up his body, she pressed a kiss against his hip and he moaned softly. Slowly he turned his attention to her again, she was settled between his legs peeking up at him. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, she rubbed her hand along his thigh.

He smiled a bit and nodded his head, “Yes I’m, I’m fine. I just never, you’re the first person to see any of this, and this is really new to me.”

“We can go as slow as you’re comfortable with, I know it took a lot for you to even do this much.” 

She leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to the scar on his stomach, he could still so clearly remember the terrible burn as that bullet ripped through his flesh, but now he only felt the soft warm lips of his lover. 

“Is…Is it okay if we just lay together?”

She pressed another kiss to his stomach before pulling back smiling at him. 

“That’s perfectly fine with me, I want you to feel comfortable.”

She moved to lay beside him, Oswald turned on his side so he could face her. She wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him close against her, he sighed enjoying the feeling of her body pressed so closely against his own. She kissed his forehead then the bumped bridge of his nose, he looked up at her smiling shyly.

“You’re so beautiful Oswald.”

He was determined to remember her words, the loving tone of her voice. He kissed her gently, he placed his hand on her side as he deepened the kiss for just a moment. 

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips.

The words came so easily even if putting them out in the open made him fearful for what that meant. 

“I love you too”

Tears filled his eyes again, he hid his face against her chest hating how many times this woman had witnessed him cry in the weeks since they had met. He held him close, her fingers stroking through his hair as she quietly hummed to him. For the longest time there he had been quite sure that he would never know what it would feel like to have somebody tell him they loved him back, he never expected to experience the sensation of a body so close to his own, and somebody calling him beautiful despite his fatal flaws. He felt at home in her arms.


End file.
